The present invention relates generally to rain gutters for building structures and the like and, more particularly, to associated cover members for such gutters adapted and intended to direct water runoff from building structures into such gutters while preventing leaves and other debris from entering the gutter.
An important design criteria in the planning and construction of building structures is the collection and removal of rain water and the like from the roof and foundational area surrounding the building structure to avoid potential structural damage thereto by flooding of the structure and/or erosion of the surrounding earth. Accordingly, it is a common practice, particularly in home construction, to provide rain gutters at the outward terminal edges of the building roof together with downspouts communicating with the gutters to collect and direct water runoff from the roof away from the building.
A long-standing and yet substantially unsolved problem associated with the use of conventional gutter systems is the undesired collection of leaves, twigs, pine needles and other debris in the gutters, which inhibits the proper functioning of the gutters for water collection and drainage and ultimately causes complete clogging of the gutter system. A number of apparent disadvantages result. Accumulation of debris in the gutters creates an increased load both on the gutter structure itself and on the supporting structural members of the building, thereby creating a risk of structural damage to one or both thereof. In addition, gutters having accumulated debris therein are more prone to flooding over the gutter edges, posing a further risk of flooding and water damage to the building structure. Furthermore, gutters having collected debris therein are highly subject to premature corrosion and possible freezing damage during the winter months. Accordingly, it has traditionally been necessary to manually clear conventional gutter systems of accumulated debris on a periodic basis, but such maintenance measures still serve only to minimize the effects of, rather than eliminate, debris accumulation.
In the past, various solutions to the above-described problems have been proposed. For instance, screen-like gutter inserts are available to cover the open top of conventional trough-like gutters to permit water to flow thereinto while preventing leaves and other debris from entering the gutters. However, in actual practice, it has been found that such screens merely serve to collect leaves, pine needles and the like thereon requiring that the screens themselves be periodically cleared of accumulated debris. On the other hand, various deflector members as well as entirely redesigned gutter structures have been proposed having the two-fold purpose of permitting water drainage while preventing debris accumulation. Most of such deflector members and gutter structures have in common the provision of some form of cover positioned above the collection trough of the gutter system with an arcuate portion extending downwardly and reversely from the cover theoretically to cause water runoff to follow the contour of the cover and its arcuate portion into the trough area under the effect of surface tension between the water and the cover member while preventing leaves and like debris from entering the gutter trough since such debris will not similarly follow the contour of the cover member. Representative examples of such deflectors and gutter structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 546,042; 603,611; 836,012; 891,405; 2,669,950; 2,672,832; 4,404,775; and 4,497,146. While the basic concept underlying all of these prior structures is now rather old, it is believed that no commercially practical and successful embodiment of this concept has yet been introduced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,775, suggests that prior structures lacked sufficient reliability and effectiveness in their intended manner of operation because the arcuate portions of prior structures were incapable of producing and maintaining sufficient surface tension with water runoff to insure the desired flow of water therealong into the gutter trough. Other reasons for the lack of commercial acceptance of these structures may be their increased costs and less attractive aesthetic appearances in comparison with traditional gutter structures.
In contrast, the present invention provides a low-cost cover member for original or retrofit use with conventional gutter structures, thereby having the same aesthetic appearances thereas, the cover member being uniquely effective to direct water runoff into the associated gutter while separating therefrom leaves and other debris.